Papiers compromettants
by Hisilde
Summary: [Univers alternatif] Texte court qui rempli un peu la section quasi déserte! Les membres du Bebop vontils enfin réussir à gagner un peu d'argent?


Rating : G  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, malheureusement, les persos appartiennent au papa de cette belle saga, je site, Shinichiro Watanabe!  
Note de l'auteur : Allez, maintenant, plongeons dans le monde de Sherlock Holmes et d'Hercule Poirot mais attention, leur place est échangée par d'autres enquêteurs… j'aurai aimé faire un peu plus long, mais j'avais la flemme, mea culpa ! Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un Univers alternatif... J'ai écrit ce court texte pour le défi 31jours et comme je trouve bien dommage que cette section ne compte qu'une seule fic, que je trouve superbe mais que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps (la flemme, plutôt) de reviewer, je poste ma pierre à l'édificie

Un nuage de fumée, une cigarette écrasée dans le cendrier. Les pieds sur son bureau, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un homme rêvassait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, plus personne ne venait demander leur aide alors que les temps étaient plutôt gâteux… Mais alors que le désespoir et l'ennui allaient gagner la partie, la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit à la volée.- Spike, une femme dans un état plutôt critique veut absolument te voir ! Mais elle n'a plus beaucoup de force et je l'ai allongée dans mon bureau ! 

- C'est bon, j'arrive !

Le jeune homme se leva prestement et suivit Faye, une de ses assistants. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé et les lumières crachotaient misérablement l'électricité qu'elles parvenaient à pomper. Les murs étaient crasseux, le ménage ne semblait pas être le fort de l'immeuble, les pauvres enquêteurs ne croulaient pas sur l'or et n'avaient donc pas les moyens de louer de meilleurs locaux.

Un grincement de porte, un corps allongé sur un fauteuil, une respiration difficile, des pas précipités. Spike se retrouva à genoux près du fauteuil où une jeune femme tentait de reprendre correctement son souffle. Son épaule était en sang et un homme de forte corpulence s'occupait déjà d'elle. Il avait baissé les manches de sa robe et examinait la vilaine plaie. Sur le bureau de Faye, une petite demoiselle chipotait dans les rouages d'une radio en marmonnant faiblement, un clou coincé entre ses lèvres. Un chien que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ne se souciait guère de cette étrange et inhabituelle agitation et continuait à faire sa sieste dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Mademoiselle, vous pouvez parler ?

La blessée hocha faiblement de la tête, elle allait faire de son mieux. Parfois, elle réprimait une grimace de douleur en fonction des gestes de l'homme qui la soignait mais sa respiration semblait se régulariser…

- Bien, expliquez moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ne vous forcez pas, si vous n'y parvenez pas, je vous poserai des questions et vous vous contenterez d'hocher la tête, ça vous va ?

Un moment de silence, une hésitation, des paupières qui se referment, un soupir.

- Et bien, je… je… je rentrai de l'école où j'enseigne et… et… quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai… il… il y avait un homme qui menaçait mon mari avec une arme… je… j'ai essayé de crier mais il a tiré sur lui… je… j'ai voulu m'échapper et j'ai… j'ai sentit une douleur dans mon épaule, je ne me suis pas retournée… je suis… tout de suite venue ici… le poste de police était trop loin pour moi et… j'ai… j'ai peur que cet homme vienne me… me… me tuer… comme mon mari…

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, Spike se redressa et alla s'emparer du vieux téléphone qui était accroché contre le mur du bureau de Faye. Il appela l'hôpital, il fallait que cette femme soit correctement soignée, non pas qu'il contestait les talents de Jet mais il fallait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle récupère aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il demanda cependant l'adresse de la jeune femme afin qu'ils puissent aller constater les faits et appeler la police pour qu'elle puisse contacter les médecins légistes… peut-être découvriront-ils quelque chose d'intéressant.

La sirène de l'ambulance, celle de la police mais pas de musique jazz. Sur les lieux du crime, Spike, Faye, Jet et Ed s'étaient séparés et chacun examinait les alentours tentant de trouver quelques indices qui pourraient les aider à retrouver la piste du tueur. Madame Ritchie aurait pu leur donner son signalement mais ils avaient préféré la laisser tranquille pour le moment…  
Faye et Ed étaient partie à l'étage et exploraient les affaires personnelles du mort et de sa femme alors que Jet et Spike examinaient les lieux même du crime, le salon. Une grande pièce avec cheminée richement garnie, fauteuils en cuir de qualité et tapis persans. Au moins, cette fois, ils n'auraient pas de problèmes avec leurs honoraires ! Cela faisait un bon moment que Jet observait l'âtre du feu ouvert, la mine sceptique.

- Un problème Jet ?  
- Hm, viens voir !

Cendres, papier brûlé, cendres, tisonnier encore dans l'âtre, cendres encore rouges et bûche entamée.

- Papiers compromettants ?  
- Possible ! Et si tu observes bien la façon dont est allongé son mari sur le sol, il devait faire face à cette cheminée quand on lui a tiré dessus, ce qui sera assez facile pour nous de découvrir le coupable.  
- Ha bon ?  
- Oui, car de cette manière, madame Ritchie n'a pu le voir que de face, ce qui est une aubaine !  
- En effet…  
- Mais quelque chose m'intrigue… tu te souviens de sa plaie ?  
- Oui  
- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une balle…  
- Peut-être autre chose qui sait…  
- Oui, mais, quand tu tues quelqu'un et qu'il y a un témoin, tu veux aussi l'éliminer et si tu as une arme dans ta main, pourquoi utiliser autre chose ?  
- Dites, les garçons, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui vous intéresserait...

Une main tendue, un papier froissé, une lettre, dénouement de l'affaire. Spike soupira, plia la lettre et l'enfouit dans une de ses poches. Il alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison.

- On n'a vraiment pas de chance…  
- Surtout qu'elle était plutôt riche, comme cliente ! On peut toujours lui dérober quelques argenteries !  
- Faye !  
- Ouais, c'est bon, je plaisantais !

Un nuage de fumée, une cigarette écrasée. Spike observait les cendres de sa cigarette, madame Ritchie aurait pu être plus intelligente que ça, attendre un peu, s'assurer que les papiers étaient bien brûlés et que personne ne tomberait sur des cendres encore brûlantes et chaudes. Dommage pour elle et pas de chance pour eux… Madame Ritchie avait un amant et son mari l'avait découvert, il avait voulu divorcer mais la jeune femme étant quelqu'un qui aimait l'argent, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre la fortune de son mari qu'elle avait à disposition. Elle avait donc choisi de le tuer et s'était blessée à l'épaule avec le tisonnier afin de mettre en scène une pauvre tragédie… dommage qu'elle se soit faite attrapée, pas de chance pour eux de ne pas encore avoir touché des honoraires bien gras…


End file.
